


My friend Cas

by RubyXSapphire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's True Form, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Violence, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyXSapphire/pseuds/RubyXSapphire
Summary: According to the experts, Dean suffered emotional trauma that caused him to develop a friend to help him cope. Or the one where Castiel isn't an imaginary friend but a celestial being from heaven.





	

Fear shook through four year olds Dean's body. It made him tremble as he felt it spread through every vein in a cold, white chill.

"What was happening?" He screamed in his head frustrated. He didn't dare make a sound. He didn't dare move from his room as he heard a loud crashing sound come from down stairs, followed by more yelling and screaming. He heard his father bellow out a string of naughty words, his voice seeming to get louder and louder with each syllable. He squeezed his shaking hands over his tiny ears as he tried to block the noise out. Tears pricked his green eyes "Why is daddy yelling?" He whispered to himself. 

Then he heard it, his Mummy's scream "Someone call the police!" followed by crying, yelling, screaming and noise of things breaking. His tiny frame started to shake and he suddenly couldn't breath.

"M-mummy" he wailed as he tried to suck in as much air as possible to no avail. He suddenly felt dizzy and his vision blurred, which frightened him more. He squeezed his eyes shut and hunched over on his bedroom floor, as he tried to breath all the while hearing his Daddy yell and his Mummy cry. 

Suddenly he couldn't hear the voices anymore, Dean thought they stopped yelling but then he faintly heard the terrifying screams from his Mother. He took another deep breath as the ache in his chest slowly hurt less and less. A few minutes went by and Dean felt like he could breathe again. He slowly sat up, feeling completely drained and just wanting to go to bed. Only problem was he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. 

Instead of the familiar light blue bedroom he was meet with the dark blue sky. Dean gasped as he realised he was on the roof. He put his head back down, frightened again, and he held onto the surface beneath him so he wouldn't fall. Tears started to fall from his eyes again."what's going on?" He cried, confused.

"I thought you'd rather be out here" A voice said. Dean quickly snapped up straight away and quickly looked around in fear as he realised he wasn't alone. No one was around though.

"Is someone there?" Dean called out, in the bravest voice he could muster while crying. 

"Yes dean" The voice said before a bright, blue light started to appear out of nowhere. It grew in size as it did in brightness, the once light blue now a blinding white. Dean squeezed his burning eyes shut and placed his hand in front of him to shied it from the light. The wind picked up fast and started to whip and crash into his exposed skin, but he didn't feel the sting. Car alarms went off and lights started to flicker. Dean peaked open his eyes to see something merging from the light. Then suddenly everything just stopped, the lights, the wiwind he noise, everything. Dean moved his hands and looked up at the figure before him and screamed. 

 

What appeared from the light was a monster! It stood taller then his house in its boney and lanky form. The creatures face was a stunning light blue with two eyes that were solid dark blue that perfectly match the void above them. His eyes were strange, they weren't human like at all, they had no whites or a pupil, just the solid colour. It didn't have a nose, mouth or anything else human like on its face, except a glowing white ring on its forehead. The monster had two heads on either side of its face, a deer with one antler and a ram with one horn. Dean's eyes traveled away from it's face to the small, silver, bird like wings on it back at the very top of its shoulder blades and the glowing light of what appeared to be second wings on its back. Expect these wings weren't solid, they were a soft glowing light of energy that hung on either side of its body. Dean thought it looked breath taking. The creatures body was light blue with a tinge of green that seemed to glow. It had symbols all over it's body that glowed grey and a long silver blade incrested into it's boney chest. 

"Do not be afraid." a voice said, seeming to come from everywhere and no where at the same time. 

Dean froze as his eyes started to water. "What are you?" He said as he tried to be brave, like his Mummy told him to do when he was scared. 

"My name is Castiel, and I am an Angel." the voice boomed again. 

Shock ran through Dean as he compared the creature to what an Angel is portrayed to look like. Angels were beautiful humans with golden wings and halos that played harps on clouds. This creature in front of him didn't look anything like that. Well, except Dean did think the creature was kind of beautiful. 

"You don't look like an Angel." Dean spoke up, as he started to calm down. 

"Actually, all Angel's look similar to me. You're bible got our description wrong" The angel clarified. 

"Oh..." was all Dean said as he looked down at his fingers, playing with them. 

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Heaven?" Dean asked, and the angel crouched down so its face was level with the roof. 

"I am supposed to be in heaven but I could sense you're distressed, so I came to help you." Castiel spoke softly in a concerned voice. 

"Are you my guardian Angel?" Dean asked as he thought about what his Mum told him about Angel's watching over him. 

It took the Angel a few minutes to answer, as though is was pondering the question. "Yes," he finally answered "in a way I supposed I am" 

This made Dean very excited. I mean how cool was that? He had his very own Angel to look after him and protect him. Dean was torn from his thoughts by sirens going off, a police car and an ambulance sped down the road towards his house. Dean crawled across the roof as he watched a policemen go into his home and drag his Daddy out. He watched as his Dad struggled and yelled as he was forced into the back of a police car. 

"You shouldn't be looking." Castiel said just has Dean saw doctor from the ambulance run inside. 

Dean completely forgot about Castiel and started to freak out. "Quick, hide!" He said as he stood up.


End file.
